The present invention relates to a tool holder which may be used in combination with a worker's tool belt or the like.
Carpenters, utility persons, tradesmen, and other workers often attach a utility belt about their waist to hold their tools. The belt may include various pockets, hooks, loops and tool holders for holding tools such as pliers, hammers, etc. to permit easy access by the worker. Roofers, for example, typically use a hammer that may be retained in a loop on a tool belt. The hammer is retained by inserting the handle of the hammer through the belt loop with the head of the hammer being supported by the loop. In this manner, the hammer can be easily removed from the loop by lifting the hammer and then replaced in the loop as the next shingle or roofing element is positioned or while other tasks are performed.
On occasion, however, a tool storage loop will become entangled with the tool. Removal of the tool, e.g., a hammer, from the loop may thus be difficult. Consequently, a need for an improved means or mechanism for holding a hammer or similar tool by a tool belt has developed. This need inspired the development of the present invention.